Generally, pipe is used in the nuclear, petrochemical, and other industries for transporting fluids. A system or network of pipes and other equipment may be set up around a facility in an intricate, non-linear fashion. The transported fluids in the network may be corrosive, toxic, hazardous, reactive, combustible, and/or flammable. Those fluids also may be under high temperatures and/or pressures. Thus, equipment must be made of materials that are compatible with the transported fluids, operating conditions, and/or other factors. Additionally, when the equipment is replaced, the replacement equipment must be made of compatible materials. This scenario applies to all equipment of a process system, including pipes, tanks, support structures and other components of the system.
Even when the proper components are used, the transported fluids and/or other factors may cause the components to degrade over time by corrosion, erosion, depositing, or blockage. That degradation may result in leakages, explosions, or other undesirable results. Leaks or fugitive emissions also may occur along pipe at flanges, joints, valves, vessels, etc. Monitoring the performance and/or integrity of the components, such as wall thickness, may allow operators to replace the components before any significant degradation.